


At Last I See The Light

by sadhockeytrashbaby (aggressivelybicaptainamerica)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggressivelybicaptainamerica/pseuds/sadhockeytrashbaby
Summary: Part of him thinks he’s been in love with Geno since the moment they met, and the pull has only grown stronger over a decade of winning and losing together, of learning that Geno is funny and thoughtful and kind as well as stubborn, impulsive, and loud.  Sid has had a few partners since then, a few women but mostly men, and he’s watched Geno have his on and off relationship with Oksana before finding Anna and having Nikita.  Sid was and is genuinely happy that Geno has found such a good wife and loves his son, but now Geno is here, smiling and kissing him by the water, and it has to be a dream because it’s everything Sid has every wanted.





	At Last I See The Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Batik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batik/gifts).



> This is some self indulgent, saccharine getting together bullshit that I'm on right now whoops XD
> 
> Also there is a concern that Geno is cheating, but it's explicitly debunked so I didn't really think it warranted either a miscommunication or cheating tag but they are briefly touched on before we get back to the smooching.

Being on the wrong end of a playoffs sweep is never fun, but the soft July breeze does a lot to ease the sting.  With a book on his lap and the sun on his face, everything that isn’t the immediate moment feels distant and fuzzy, and while Sid would never trade hockey for anything, he wishes more of his life could be like this instead of pain and stress that goes with every season, win or especially lose.  Here on the water there is nothing more to life than books, sun, and runs by the beach, interspersed with occasional visits from his family and friends. Here, life is simple and quiet, and Sid can feel like Sid.

“Sid, were you expecting Geno?” Taylor calls from the house, face scrunched up in confusion.  Sid is not expecting him, and he sets his book aside and rushes back up to her.

“No?  He’s really here?”

“Here Sid.”  Sid knows that voice, turning to find Geno smiling bashfully at him.

“But you never come to Cole Harbor...” Sid says, baffled.  “You spend the summer with Anna, and now Nikita.” Geno’s face closes, and Sid’s heart breaks as he knows what this face means.  He saw it when Geno broke up with Oksana for the last time, and had prayed even then that he would never see Geno so sad again.

“Anna in Russia with Niki...Can’t go with her anymore.  Not safe...” Geno had come out as bisexual that past season, and it was still a touchy subject with the Russian National Team.  Everyone is heartbroken that this remains such an issue, but they are all equally proud of him, and Sid is awed by his courage. While he’s been out as gay to the team for years, he has never had the level of courage Geno has shown in coming out publicly despite all the pressure.  Part of Sid is selfishly glad that Geno is here, but he never wants to see his friend hurting, especially not over something like this.

They wander down to the dock, making small talk as they enjoy the warm sunlight and the breeze off the water.  Geno is beginning to lose the tension around his eyes, and Sid smiles as he kicks off his shoes to dangle them in the cool water.  Sid settles close and gives his shoulder a gentle nudge,

“Anna will be back,” Sid promises.  “But...but why did you come here?”

“For you,” Geno says simply.  Sid flushes, heart doing the traitorous lurch it does every time Geno does something so open and sweet.  Sid has carried a torch for Geno for years, quietly pining for his friend, and Geno coming out did nothing to quench the flames.  And now Geno was here, of all places, coming to Sid when he was feeling sad and lonely and it’s confusing and intense and overwhelming. So Sid say nothing, settling for sitting with his friend as they splash their feet in the water and say nothing more of consequence.

It’s comforting, just sitting there watching the sun set in fiery reds and oranges.  They press shoulder to shoulder as the sky darkens and the crickets begin to chirp. The air is crisp, carrying the smell of leaves and water, and it’s easy to forget the weight of everything, of the shitty end to the season, of his dodgy head and Geno’s bad knees, and their shared fear for the future, and just sit and be close.

“Sid! G! Dinner!” Taylor calls, breaking the spell.  Geno laughs a little to himself, smiling warmly in Taylor’s direction.  He leans over, tilting Sid’s face and kissing him softly. Sid freezes, totally taken aback.  Geno pulls away after a moment, looking upset.

“Thought...Sorry....Thought you want too,” Geno stutters, expression closed down.  Sid hates that he’s the reason Geno looks like that, but he also knows that he’s not going to be Geno’s dirty little secret while his wife’s away.  This is what finally spurs him to action.

“Geno, you’re married...I’m not...I’m not gonna enable your cheating...”

“Oh, Anna know,” Geno says, a little hope leaking into his voice.  That is even more surprising than the kiss, so Sid lets Geno help him up.  They walk silently towards dinner, and Sid can barely taste the food as he eats mechanically.  He knows Taylor is giving both of them off looks, but he’s too stunned to really notice. Geno keeps smiling at him over their steaks and every time Sid’s heart flips over painfully.  This can’t be real. Not after all this time. Can it?

Part of him thinks he’s been in love with Geno since the moment they met, and the pull has only grown stronger over a decade of winning and losing together, of learning that Geno is funny and thoughtful and kind as well as stubborn, impulsive, and loud.  Sid has had a few partners since then, a few women but mostly men, and he’s watched Geno have his on and off relationship with Oksana before finding Anna and having Nikita. Sid was and is genuinely happy that Geno has found such a good wife and loves his son, but now Geno is here, smiling and kissing him by the water, and it has to be a dream because it’s everything Sid has every wanted.

After dinner they set up the fire pit, Sid making sure to douse himself with bug spray as Geno sends a few texts.  Sid starts when the phone rings, Geno setting it down on the table with a grin.

“SId!” Comes Anna’s voice over the phone, the tinny speaker doing nothing to hide her excitement.  “Zhenya say you finally kiss!”

“You...you’re not mad?” Sid asks, blushing as she laughs at him.

“Silly Sid,” She says warmly.  “I know Zhenya loves you. Love you forever.  You both have my blessing. Now stop worrying.”  Sid can barely breathe through the ache in his chest, the shock of finally getting what he’s been longing for making him shake.  Geno says something he doesn’t hear as he puts the phone to his ear for a moment, and then his full attention is on Sid.

The kiss that comes next is just as soft as the first, but now that Sid is ready and waiting he can respond in kind and it’s much better.  Their lips slot together perfectly as Geno cups one big hand around Sid’s waist to pull him closer. This doesn’t feel like a second kiss. It feels like they’ve kissed each other just like this every day for the last ten years, casual and sweet and intimate and unrushed.  Kissing Geno feels inevitable, like coming home and being found and everything Sid has ever dreamed of. He pulls away for a moment just to watch the last of the sunset play over his features. Geno has never looked more beautiful, eyes half closed as they breathe the same air together.  Sid’s heart lurches again, but this time there is no guilt, just an upwelling of love that chokes him with its strength.

“Fuck I love you,” Sid breathes, burying himself in Geno’s chest.

“LOve you too Sid,” Geno says softly, playing with Sid’s hair.  Sid can’t stop a gasp from escaping when Geno gives it a little tug to get Sid to look up so they can kiss again.

It’s been a long time since Sid has kissed just for the sake of kissing.  Usually kissing is nothing more than sloppy rushed foreplay, so the chance to just sink into the touch just for the sake of it and not worrying about moving on to whatever is next is a wonderful change.  Even though Geno’s lips are a little chapped, they are soft and warm. There’s the slightest addition of tongue as Geno pulls Sid fully into his lap, and Sid can’t help but moan again. He can feel Geno’s erection under him, and he wants it so badly, wants it in his hands, his mouth, his ass, anywhere and everywhere.

“Shall we move to bed?” Geno purrs, and Sid feels consumed with fire.

Taylor gives him a knowing look when he stumbles down late the next morning, Geno not far behind.  They are both mussed, no hiding what they had just been doing together, but Sid is too happy to do anything but smile as she wolf whistles.

“About damn time,” She murmurs as she pulls him close, and Sid has never felt so happy.

 


End file.
